


Loki, You Little Shit

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint found a box earlier that day, surprised to find that it contained a DVD case with Thor on the cover. He showed it to the rest of the team, unsure of what to do with it.  They all came to an agreement to watch whatever the disc contained, out of sheer curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, You Little Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing XD Just the plot I guess?
> 
> This is kinda crack-ish and my first Avengers fanfiction, so bear with me please?This is unbeta-d, pardon my mistakes D: I don’t have a beta tester XD
> 
> Inspired by this GIF set: http://flutepiphany.tumblr.com/post/17442774833/superjaneness-pippiwaspbender-thor-aka-that

“Okay everybody quiet down, I’m going to play it now.” Tony gestured over his (overly expensive) dvd-player and pressed the play button.

Clint found a box earlier that day, surprised to find that it contained a DVD case with Thor on the cover. He showed it to the rest of the team, unsure of what to do with it.  They all came to an agreement to watch whatever the disc contained, out of sheer curiosity.

And so they all sat there and watched with anticipation.

\--

“Whoa, is Asgard really like that, Thor? Talk about almost everything being made of fucking gold.” Clint said in astonishment.

“It is similar enough, yes. How the creators of this moving picture found out about how Asgard looks like is beyond me though.”

“Shush, we’re trying to watch here.” said Natasha with a sneer.

And so they watched intently, while Natasha tried to shut up Clint and Tony for boo-ing every time Loki shows up at the screen. Thor’s coronation interrupted by the Frost Giants, Thor and Co. marching to Jotunheim and attacking the Frost Giants, being saved by Odin All-Father.

And so here they are now at the scene where the All-Father and Thor quarrels.

“That stupid fucking little shit, he’s happy that Thor is banished to Earth, I _know_ it!”

“Oh shut up Clint!”

\--

“SUITS YOU RIGHT YOU PESTY LITTLE SHIT.”

“Tony, how could you be happy over a revelation like that?” Steve said with disdain.

“I don’t know. I might just be that evil.”

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?”

“I DON’T. I swear, I’m not the least pitying him, I’m not sympathizing with him, Oh God I’m not I swear. ”

“Hey Clint are you crying?”

“AM NOT.”

“If you say so.”

“Pass over that thrice-damned tissue box, will you.”

\--

“That smug little shit, taking advantage of the situation and taking the throne! How come your mother didn’t take over instead?”

“Mother is busy watching over Father.”

“Still better if she didn’t let Loki take over the goddamned throne. And wait this is a true sto--”

“SHUT UP.”

\--

“YOU LYING LITTLE SHIT. How could you lie to your own brother like that! You –“

“SHUT THE FUCK UP TONY.”

This time everybody shut him up.

\--

“I TOLD YOU HE’S AN EVIL LITTLE SHIT.”

“That’s a known fact, Clint.”

“He _killed_ his biological father, what the fuck. Oh yay Hammer to the rescue! Go Thor, beat the little shit up!”

“I will never—“

“Just watch the goddamned movie you both, Thor just ignore Tony.”

\--

And then the accursed scene that is the prime suspect for millions of broken fan girl hearts turned up.

_“I could have done it father, I could have done it! For you, for all of us…”_

_“No Loki.”_

“Oh no.”

“He’s not going to do what I think he is going to right?”

“OMG FOR FUCK’S SAKE NOOO.”

“NO DON’T LET GO YOU HEART BREAKING LITTLE SHIT.” Everybody shouted in unison.

_And so Loki let Gungir go and Thor can be heard yelling “No” in the background._

“FUUUUUUUUCK YOU LOKI.”

“BABY BROTHAAAAAAAH!!!”

“YOU ANGSTY LITTLE SHIT.”

And so Thor, Clint, and Tony huddled together and cried what they labeled as _manly tears_.

Even Steve, Bruce, and Natasha wept a little, because anybody with a heart, no matter what shape or form, can definitely feel their hearts break at that scene.

\--

“You guys must remember that Loki is still our enemy, no matter how heart breaking the last scene of that movie was.” Steve said sighing heavily.

Everybody tried to nod and waited for him to continue.

“Now go wipe your faces, especially you three, Clint, Thor, Tony, you three are a mess. And uh Bruce, please try your best not to Hulk out.”

\--

Somewhere in the background, Loki was laughing secretly in amusement, he never expected for this foolish plan by his so-called army on an Alternate Universe to actually work.


End file.
